1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a kit for washing pets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and kit for outfitting a shower head so as to provide the user with a water supply for selectively washing pets received or stationed under the shower head (i.e. within a tub or shower stall).
2. Description of Prior Art
The pet industry is one that is highly developed and continues to spur development in view of the many long felt needs that persist. Indeed, it is noted that pet ownership rates continues to climb, it being estimated at the time of this writing that roughly 68 million people in the United States own dogs alone. In view of this trend, it is further noted that millions of dollars are spent annually to raise healthy, happy pets.
One of the problems commonly associated with pet care is the ability to quickly and efficiently wash one's pet. Oftentimes, one must wonder how to effectively wash a dog or pet at home without messing the laundry room or bathroom. Bath tubs and/or shower stalls, however, provide a place for such activity. The problem with such washing sites, is that there are very few products on the market to enable a user to effectively outfit a shower head with means for re-directing water to the base of the tub or stall for controllably washing a pet.
Of the products on the market, some require the user to change out the shower head, thereby requiring plumbing expertise and tools. Other products require the user to run a line from an outside hose via an attachment, which typically affords the user with access to cold water only. Both of the noted products or attachments are relatively costly.
The prior art thus perceives a need for a funnel-based product easily mounted to a shower head for re-directing water (of a select temperature) from the shower head in a steady, controllable stream with a massaging brush for the pet's comfort. Thus, the pet may be washed regardless of the outside climate, and expensive grooming fees can be avoided. The kit according to the present invention thus provides a low cost means for so outfitting a shower head, which kit may be housed/sold in a package that combines both function and attractive packaging aspects.